


Причина магических дуэлей

by KisVani



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бетти выясняет, почему Крис такая агрессивная. Упоминается последний аддон The Sims - The Sims Makin' Magic, особенности усыновления детей в первой игре и фанатский хэдканон на тему отношений Крис и Мелиссы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина магических дуэлей

Магические дуэли – это ужасно хлопотное дело. Обычно, уболтать меня на них практически нереально, но сегодня Боб довел меня, и я просто хотела уехать хоть куда-нибудь.  
Мой муж, кстати, не в курсе, что я колдую — и слава Юзеру!  
  
Так вот, магические дуэли. Я никогда не понимала схемы, по которой там нужно бросаться заклинаниями, так что каждый раз остаюсь с подпаленными волосами. И на этот раз тоже. Крис, та еще ведьма, так мило посочувствовала и сказала: «Извини, Бетти». И это после того, как раскатала меня в мелкую пыль. Ведьма, как я и говорила.  
  
Когда я уже уходила, собрав остатки своей гордости, на пути у меня встала Мелисса. Она и Крис живут рядом с нами, буквально дорогу перейди – упрешься в их двери.  
  
— Ты же не обижаешься? – спросила Мелисса.  
— С чего бы? – ответила ей я. – Твоя жена меня чуть было не прихлопнула, хотя договаривались сугубо на дружеский спарринг.  
  
Мелисса сначала опустила голову, а потом встряхнула своими темными кудрями.  
  
— Пойдем, объясню, только не здесь.  
  
Я оглянулась и поняла, что мы перегородили выход с участка, и за нами уже столпилась целая куча симов.  
Мы ушли к лотку с едой, Мелисса взяла гуляш, и я тоже. Что еще плохо в магических дуэлях – аппетит просто зверский. Ума не приложу, как Крис остается всё такой же худышкой.  
  
— Понимаешь, – сказала Мелисса, – у нас сейчас проблема. Мы бы хотели усыновить ребенка.  
— Ждите звонка, – ответила я ей, – когда у нас с Бобом были хорошие отношения, так чуть ли не каждые пять минут звонили.  
— В том и проблема, – Мелисса развела руками, – не звонят. Потому Крис и психует.  
— Но это же не повод оттачивать свои навыки на мне!  
  
Мелисса пожала плечами. Мы услышали крики очередного дуэлянта и я почему-то была совершенно уверена, что на второй платформе стоит ни кто иная, как Крис.


End file.
